Stay (One-Shot)
by OakleyAce
Summary: What if Clark's decision wasn't as straight forward as it looked? Why did he decide to rekindle his relationship with Lana Lang? What about Lois Lane? Takes place during Bride (S8Ep10).


**I'm trying to clean up the mess that is known as 'Bride' (S8Ep10). I didn't like the way Clark effectively brushed Lois aside as soon as Lana returned so here I am trying to remedy that. I just felt that Clark's decision needed to be justified and explained. This way, even though I still feel badly about Lois' situation, I don't feel the need to scream at Clark either.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters.**

Standing on the side lines observing the other dancers, Lois and Clark glanced at each other. Lois, thinking about the conversation that took place between her and Jimmy earlier looked somewhat nervous.

* * *

><p>'<em>You need to get your eyesight checked, Olsen. Clark doesn't like me. He likes...driving me crazy', Lois scoffed looking incredulously at Jimmy.<em>

'_Flirtation 101, Lane! I mean, that's what a guy does when he's into a girl', Jimmy instantly replied, trying to make Lois see what was so obvious to everyone else._

'_Really?'_

'_Trust me', Jimmy assured her. 'Lois and Clark would be great together. I can feel it in my gut.'_

* * *

><p>She wanted to believe him but a bigger part of her didn't want to be left behind if things went south between her and Clark. She couldn't lose her best friend.<p>

'Why are you even contemplating the possibility Lois!' she scolded herself. 'Clark doesn't feel that way about you. Anyway let's not forget he's 'Smallville', the 'King of Plaid', the guy who won first place in the brooding contest. There is no way you can have romantic feelings for him! He's your best friend'.

However, the more Lois thought about it, the more she realised that Clark had grown up a lot in the past year whilst working at 'The Daily Planet'. He was no longer just the dorky farm boy whom she used to tease. Clark had grown into a man she was beginning to see in a whole new light. She also had to admit that he did look gorgeous in his tuxedo.

'Oh shut up Lois!' she told herself.

At that thought, Lois turned to leave the reception as her defence mechanism kicked into life.

'Guess I can give these well-healed puppies a rest', Lois said, excusing herself as she made her way to the seating area. Lois was shocked when she felt Clark instantly grab hold of her wrist and stopped.

'Ugh, now what? I was so close to being home and dry', Lois thought to herself. However, as soon as she turned and looked into Clark's soft gaze, she couldn't help but wonder what he wanted from her.

'Does he feel the same way?' she wondered, finally allowing her guard down.

Not trusting his voice, Clark merely smiled at Lois and angled his head towards the dance floor still holding on to her. Lois surprised herself by immediately acquiescing to Clark's unspoken invitation and she stepped into his arms.

'Well that was easier than expected' Clark mused. He had been so worried he'd choke when Lois turned to leave. He had wanted to ask her to dance all evening and he was surprised by the way his hand had grasped Lois' wrist seemingly without his brain's permission.

They slowly rotated to the music as the disco ball emitted its tiny reflections across the room. Neither looked the other in the face. Clark held Lois close and glanced at her only to find she was looking in the opposite direction.

'Why won't she look at me?' Clark thought to himself. 'Doesn't she feel the connection we have? Look at me Lois', he willed her silently, 'can't you see the way I feel about you?'

But she didn't turn her head. Clark felt the tension and awkwardness growing between them and turned his head away from Lois. However, she was thrust forward into his body by another wedding guest boisterously walking past them. Stepping away from each other, Lois and Clark locked eyes for the first time since he had silently asked her to dance.

Something sparked between them as if all of sudden, their confused feelings fell into place. Lois placed her hand on Clark's chest, like she had done to his suit earlier in the day when Jimmy had asked her to give it to Clark. They both wanted the same thing, no doubts, no questions asked. Slowly they leaned into one another, their lips inches apart.

'No way!' Chloe exclaimed which caused Lois and Clark to pull away from each other and look towards what had initiated her outcry. 'I can't believe it. Oh my God! Hey!' Chloe continued as she saw Lana Lang enter the barn. Chloe immediately left Jimmy's side to give Lana a hug.

Clark was rooted to the spot, reeling from all the emotions that coursed through his body; shock, relief, dread, happiness. 'Why is she back?' Clark wondered. All he could do was stand and stare.

'And there it is', Lois thought seeing the way in which Clark was staring at Lana. 'Lois Lane is once again left behind. You knew it was too good to be true'.

Somewhere in his reverie, Clark registered that Lois was no longer standing by his side. He turned to look for her, finally breaking eye contact with his first love. Lois was only a few feet away from him and with one stride and an outstretched arm, he caught her by the elbow to halt her retreat. Clark was unsure how he felt about Lana's return and it only further confused his situation with Lois but he knew that he didn't want her to leave his side.

'What are you doing Smallville?' Lois asked, surprised that Clark had even registered her existence with Lana's sudden return.

'Stay', Clark said simply.

'No, it's okay Clark. I'm sure you and Lana have some catching up to do so don't mind me' Lois countered, noticing that Clark still hadn't let go of her arm. He seemed to notice her gaze locked on his hand wrapped around her arm and immediately released his hold on her.

'Lois I-'

'Clark, really you don't have to explain.' Lois said interrupting him. 'It's fine. We were probably just reading too much into this anyway', she said gesturing between the two of them. With that she turned and stalked out of the reception leaving Clark feeling even more confused.

That was the last time Clark saw Lois before all hell broke loose. The Kryptonian monster, known as Doomsday, had crashed the wedding, injured Jimmy who had been admitted to Metropolis General Hospital in a critical condition and kidnapped Chloe.

Clark and Lois made their way to the hospital in Clark's truck, sitting in uncomfortable silence. Although Clark knew Lois hated these situations, he had no idea what to say to make the awkwardness disappear. As soon as they arrived, Lois jumped out of the truck and mumbled something about checking on Jimmy leaving Clark at the reception desk. If it hadn't been for his superhearing, Clark wouldn't have been able to discern what she had said. Clark had decided to check on Lana who had also been admitted to hospital after being injured.

That had been over an hour ago and now Clark made his way out of Lana's hospital room wondering what he was feeling. Lana, had just told him he didn't need to stay but he had somehow insinuated that he wasn't there out of obligation. Did that mean he wanted to be there? If it had have been Lois lying in that bed he wouldn't have walked out of the room but still Clark couldn't figure out how he felt about the woman who had broken up with him via a video recording.

He still cared about her. What he could have with Lana, if they pursued a reconciliation was 'safety'. She knew his secret and they were comfortable with each other. What he was feeling for Lois scared him so much because he had never felt anything like it before. He knew that a relationship with Lois was possible and he trusted that it would be easy, the way love should be. However, there were so many secrets he kept from Lois for her own safety that Clark wasn't sure it was even a possibility. Clark knew he could tell Lois everything and that she would keep his secret but was he ready to take the risk?

Two paths lay ahead and he didn't know which one to choose. One looked familiar and welcoming, a place where he wouldn't have to risk his heart, but the other looked dark and uncertain, a place he wasn't sure he was ready to face. However, in the back of his mind, something told Clark that if he did pursue the darker, scarier path, the rewards would greatly surpass anything that he felt or had experienced with Lana before.

It was then that Clark noticed the object of his musings walking up the corridor towards him. 'Lois. How are you holding up?'

'Jimmy's in bad shape', she replied, avoiding Clark's question but even he could tell she was hurting emotionally.

'The nurse said they had him stabilized'.

'But he's not out of the woods. He has severe internal bleeding. They're medivacking him to Star City to one of the country's top surgeons. I'm going to go with him. I'll stay there until I hear from... Chloe. Why did this have to happen to her?' Lois questioned aloud, her trembling voice betraying her calm exterior. 'Why do these terrible things keep happening all around us?'

Without thinking twice, Clark pulled Lois into his arms and was relieved there was no resistance.

'I promise. We're going to get Chloe back', he assured her, rubbing calming circles on her back.

'What if we can't?' Lois questioned her fear before pulling away from Clark and turning away. Just as before Clark reached for Lois' had to stop her.

'Lois… Stay. Please', Clark pleaded, looking into Lois' teary eyes as he decided which path he wanted to take.

However, it seemed Lois had already made the decision for him.

'I'm going to go with Jimmy Clark. If I don't, he won't have anyone with him when he wakes up. Besides, if I stay, I'll just get in your way', Lois stated as she once again pulled away from Clark.

Clark just stood there, staring at Lois as she rounded the corner of the ward and felt as though he had hit an immovable roadblock which even with his superstrength and superspeed, he would not be able to pass.

Once out of sight, Lois leaned against the wall and let the tears fall freely. It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do, but she knew that walking away from Clark Kent was her only option.

'No it's not. He was standing there asking you to stay and you chickened out! You had a choice!' she silently told herself. But Lois knew she didn't have a choice. Clark deserved to be happy and that could only happen if he was with Lana. Lois knew the decision would be difficult for Clark, him wanting to be with Lana, his first love, but also knowing he wouldn't want to hurt her. Therefore, she had removed herself from the equation making the decision easier for him.

'Why?' her mind asked, struggling to keep up with her actions.

'Because I love him', her heart finally acknowledged after months of denying what she had been forced to admit to in the jeweller's basement.

Lois Lane was irrevocably in love with Clark Kent and at that moment in time, Lois knew that if Clark asked her to stay a third time, there was no way she would be able to say no.

END.

* * *

><p><em>The rest of the season happens the same. Effectively, Lois came back from Star City with the walls fully erected around her heart after feeling foolish for letting them crumble in the first place. <em>

_Reviews welcome. Be gentle, it's my first story._


End file.
